


Shopping deal

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [38]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike goes bra shopping with buy becomes bored quickly





	Shopping deal

Mike glanced at his watch. “How does it take 20 minutes to try on bras.” Looking around he was surrounded by lace thongs and push up bras. He raised his eyebrows when he looked at one of the price tags attached to a pair of underwear that was nothing more than a strip of cloth. Mike shook his head, “I’m glad I’m not a woman.”

Mike sat back down on the very pink, striped couch. He drummed his fingers on his knee, puffed his cheeks out and letting the air escape. Pulling his phone from his jeans pocket, he opened Angry Birds and started playing a game. “Yes!” Mike exclaimed as he took out all the pigs. 

Getting bored rather quickly, he walked to the fitting rooms. “Y/N?” He called out your name, “You almost done? I’m getting a little bored out here. Which room are you in?” 

“Mike? You’re still out there? I figured you would be at the food court. Room 3”, you answered back.

Mike cautiously made his way to your fitting room, “actually that’s why I came in here. Want anything?”

“A lemonade would be great babe. Thanks”, you responded. 

When you came out of the fitting room a few minutes later you spotted Mike. He was looking at one of the mannequins sipping on your lemonade. A smile crossed his lips. He grabbed pantied and stuffed them in the cups of the mannequins bra cup. Stifling a laugh, you snuck up behind him. “Can I help you with something, sir?” You inquired. 

Mike froze for a second before he realized it was you. He spun around a slight blush to his cheeks. He handed you your lemonade and grinned. “Sorry, I can’t be left unattended” shrugging his shoulders.

You took a sip, “c’mon. I’ll pay then we can go anywhere you want. I’ll even listen you debate which protein powder is best with that bratty kid at the health food store”, you offered. 

Mike examined the items on your hand. He placed his fingers thoughtfully on his chin. “I have an idea. Let’s go home and you model all of this for me. Then you can make me a sandwich.” 

Laughing, you smacked his butt, “I’ll do you one better. I’ll make you a sandwich in said lingerie, if you make me breakfast tomorrow morning, in the buff.” 

“Deal” he responded a split second later. “Best negotiation ever.”


End file.
